Far Away
by whizz kid Potter
Summary: Harry/Ginny Songfic. The song is far away by Nickelback.  Thanks to Hannah for being my beta reader!   Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor the song


The final battle was over, Voldemort was defeated and for the first time in his life, Harry Potter had not the oath of the prophecy hanging above his head.

After his triumph he withdrew into himself in his old dormitory and slept for twenty four hours.

He showered, dressed in clean clothes and ate some sandwiches that Kreacher had brought to him. But his body still felt unwell, as if something was missing.

He left the dorm with wandering thoughts and walked to the Great Hall where, he guessed, his friends would be. Memories of the battle came back as he wandered through the demolished corridors of the castle, but also memories of his year on flight, the break in to the Ministry and their adventure in Gringotts. In front of the Great Hall he stopped walking and looked out of the open portal.

He had escaped death many times. He had often been confronted with the darkest wizards of all time and still he came away with his life. But...it had never been as close as this time, as he gave up everything and walked to his death to protect his friends. He thought of his walk through the forest, the presence of his parents and finally of his last thought before his near death.

"Ginny," he whispered and the beautiful face of his ex-girlfriend crept into his head. And, for the first time since he had woken up, the strange, empty feeling was gone and he felt complete.

He opened the doors to the Great Hall and glanced around until his eyes fell onto a red sparkle.

She sat with her family at a table on the far side of the hall and stared at a wall, absorbed in thought. Her red hair sparkled golden and a strand fell into her eyes, which she stucked behind her ear.

_She's beautiful,_ was Harry's only thought as he entered the hall and went straight towards her.

He ignored the babble of voices which descended upon him, and headed right to Ginny, who by now was facing him with a motionless expression. He absently waved hello to the other Weasleys and Hermione and let Molly Weasley crush him into a hug, but his look was on Ginny all the time. And, as he finally reached her, the hall fell silent at once and so that everyone could hear Harry whispering.

_This time, This place _

_Misused, Mistakes _

_Too long, Too late _

_Who was I to make you wait _

_Just one chance _

_Just one breath _

_Just in case there's just one left _

_'Cause you know, _

_You know, you know_

He looked deep into her brown eyes, the eyes he always wanted to sink into, and took her soft hand in his.

_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_have been away for far too long _

_I keep dreaming _

_you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go _

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

All eyes were upon them, as Ginny stood in front of Harry. Her eyes blazed as her left hand stroked softly over his cheek, just to pull away a moment later. She slapped him with full force with her right hand, which left a red mark on Harry's cheek.

"How could you do this to me!" Ginny screamed as tears streamed down her face. "I thought you were dead!"

She threw herself at his chest, sobbing, and pulled him into a fierce hug, only to let him go again and punch with both fists against his chest.

"You didn´t say goodbye to me, Harry! You just ran to death, without thinking about me. How should I ever forgive you?"

With her last question she stepped away from Harry and looked deeply into his green eyes, which mirrored his feelings. Fear, but also determination and love.

"I had to do it, Ginny, I did it for you," he told her in a steady tone without breaking eye contact. And before Ginny could say anything, he knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his.

_On my knees, I'll ask _

_Last chance for one last dance _

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand _

_All of hell to hold your hand _

_I'd give it all _

_I'd give for us _

_Give anything but I won't give up _

_'Cause you know, _

_You know, you know_

_I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_far away for far too long _

_I keep dreaming _

_you'll be with me _

_And you'll never go _

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

He stood up and pulled Ginny close, sealing her lips with his. But the soft kiss had hardly started as Ginny pushed him away and screamed as loud as she could.

_So far away _

_far away for far too long _

_So far away _

_You´ve been away for far too long _

Harry feared that he had lost her for good, that he had hurt her too much. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he turned his face away, so she couldn´t see them. What he didn´t reckon, were her soft hands that turned his face back to her. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the smile on her face and the glistening in her eyes.

_But you know, you know, you know..._

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay _

_'Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say : _

_That I love you _

_That I have loved you all along _

She hugged him close and whispered into his ear.

_And I forgive you _

_For being away for far too long _

_So keep breathing _

_'Cause I'm not leaving you any more _

_Believe it _

_Hold on to me , _

_never let me go _

_Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore _

_Believe it _

_Hold on to me and never let me go _

_Keep breathing _

_Hold on to me and never let me go _

_Keep breathing _

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

Ignoring all the eyes that were on them, their faces came closer and they kissed. All the built-up feelings of the last months, all the passion and all their love lay in this kiss. And neither the happy shouts, the catcalls, nor Ron's slight coughing could break them apart.


End file.
